Animal Inside
by James Walker
Summary: Story based on Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Werewolves! Bill is kidnapped by a werewolf and Ron is caught up in the mess. Now this 18 year old boy must prove his worth and save his brother while dealing with his very own problems. Please read and review


"Eeeeeekk!" a scream resounded in the middle of a forest.

The sun was setting in the middle of the forest where a large clearing lay. In this clearing the red and light orange tint of sun and cloud cast many shadows off of a house, a small shed and a larger shed none of the three building too far from the other. To the normal eye this would seem like a farm, do to the many squawking chickens and large garden of peculiar fruits and vegetables. However the large wooden building that seemed much taller than it should do to it's thin structure resembled no sort of barn.

_Course I grew up here just looks like a normal house to me either way, _thought a tall gangly boy with red messy hair who was looking at the Burrow a grin on his face. Freckles littered his face like stars stuck in the sky, and his nose was somewhat long, but went well with his features. Ron Weasley simply stared at his house fondly in a momentary escape from all the commotion of a party going on behind him. It was his sister who had screamed a much smaller girl with the same flaming red hair and freckles as he had.

"Oi, Ron! What should I do with her?" a boy called in a deep voice. It took Ron a few seconds to realize that his name had been called.

"Huh? Oh!" Ron said the deep voice he had acquired when he turned 18. He felt stupid for taking so long to respond but none the less turned to show his red face. Before Ron was a boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and no freckles, it was apparent this was not a Weasley child but the girl giggling in his arms was Ginny Weasley. Although he was not a Weasley Harry Potter might have been just that though, being Ron's friend for over a period of 8 years now, and taken in by the Weasley family for most of his life.

"What should I do with her?" Harry repeated nodding his head slightly to Ginny's giggling form in his arms.

"Uh…I dunno mate. If we were still in school I'd say throw her in the lake and let the squid have her," Ron replied scratching his head. Ginny looked simply shocked by this comment.

"No, I couldn't do that! I love her to much," Harry said smiling as he set down Ginny who turned quickly to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah Ron, he loves me to much," Ginny chimed into the conversation as he finished kissing Harry. "Besides isn't the squid your girlfriend?" she said teasingly.

Ron heard a snort from Harry and identified it as a laugh. His ears began to turn red and he was about to start yelling at Ginny for the comment when he heard a soft laugh from behind him as well. The boy turned to the noise and took a deep breath to yell but lost it just as quickly. For behind him was a girl also 18 with bushy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She had a tanned white complexion and one hand over her small mouth to try and stop from laughing at Ron again.

"Hermione! Your not supposed to take there side," Ron said gently his ears redder than ever with embarrassment.

"I'll take whoever's side I want," Hermione Granger replied in the same calm tone. "You're my boyfriend not my dictator Ron," she added before kissing him softly and walking past to go sit next to Harry and Ginny. Ron stood in astonishment for a moment or two and turned to the three people behind him.

"So who's watching Bill if you lot are all sitting out here laughing at me?" Ron said quickly in an attempt to change the subject. Bill Weasley was the eldest Weasley children and though he had the traditional red hair and freckles he was also different. Two years ago this particular Weasley was bitten by a werewolf who luckily enough wasn't changed. Now the eldest brother Bill was to be watched most of the time incase of anything, strange happening.

"Hell I dunno," Harry said looking more interested at the fact that the sun had almost gone completely down.

"Well it's supposed to be one of us! Mum is out with dad getting school supplies for you Ginny," Ron said pointedly. "And Fluer is going to get some things for the new baby," he added thinking of the people in his family and where they had went. Fluer was Bill's wife and recently had become pregnant for what the family all hoped to be a boy. Ginny however hoped for a girl being the only one in the family next to Fluer.

"Well don't fuss about it Ron you can go watch him!" Ginny said angrily. "Not like it's our duty," she added agitatedly.

"No, he's right Ginny we're all supposed to help and besides the sun has gone down we might as well go in too," Harry said in a soothing voice. The others looked towards the sun which indeed was nothing more than a faint glow now and most of the sky dark and strung with stars.

"Yeah ok," Ginny said in a somewhat defeated voice. "But just for the record I was-"

CRASH!

The 17 year old girl's voice was cut off by the large noise. Ron and Harry were the first to draw there wands in the silence.

"Lumos," the pair whispered and instantly the ground was lit once more as two bright white lights ignited at the tip of either wand. In the faint light it could be seen just from the corner of Ron's eye that Ginny and Hermione had both drawn their wands as well.

"What do you reckon it was?" Ron said in a hushed tone as he turned to look at Harry.

"Dunno, couldn't be Bill could it?" Harry responded in the same hushed tone.

Ron didn't answer but instead turned back to look at the house. Slowly the gangly boy took a step forward and another, motioning to the others to follow him. Ron continued to walk around the house until he reached the back where the door hung limply on the bolt/ Scratch marks were deep in the wood surrounding the door as if something had clawed it's way in after ripping the door from it's hinges.

"Full moon," Ron head from behind him. He turned to look and saw Hermione looking at the sky. He followed her gaze and indeed realized that the moon was full.

_Damn_, Ron thought frustrated.He turned to look at the others and saw the worried looks on their faces. Other than Harry's who looked concentrated or angry.

"You don't think-"said Ginny but Ron hushed her.

"He's not a full werewolf, it's not him," Ron assured her but in his own mind thoughts were racing about Bill, werewolves, and what to do.

Without a word to the others however Ron's thoughts took over his body and he moved swiftly inside the door. The once messy Burrow looked like a war field now the walls scratched and furniture broken, but no blood or sign of the creature being Bill. Ron continued to scan the room for a clue of where or what the creature was and soon found it. Leading up the stairs to where Bill was staying were the same marks on the door and walls. Ron wasted no time recklessly following up the stairs after whatever the creature was.

As Ron reached the top of the stairs he saw only one door open this bearing the same marks as most of the rest of the house. The door however was still intact, and luckily this wasn't Bill's room. The room that the creature was in belonged to Ron's mother and father and was the largest bedroom in the house. Ron slowly moved towards the door and pressed his back to the wall just outside of the doors frame. However something else caught Ron's attention as he got ready to stick his head around the corner and peek into the room. A squeak from down the stairs as somebody stepped on a loose floor board. Ron turned to see the other three companions following him and each of them motioning silently for him to come down the stairs as well. Ron simply shook his head his long red hair dangling loosely.

"Get outside," Ron said in an even more hushed tone his voice shaky and worried.

"Not unless you come with us," Ginny said in the same shaky tone with a bit more stubbornness.

"No, we have to check on Bill," Ron growled back still keeping his voice quiet.

"Ronald," Hermione pleaded looking at him with worry and fear.

However before Ron could respond there was a crash behind him as a chair was thrown from his parents room and thru the door across the hall. Only one thought ran thru Ron's mind as a large hairy creature stood before him sniffing the air heavily.

_Run_ was all Ron could think as the large werewolf stood in his hall just outside of his parent room. The creature however didn't seem to notice any of the frozen figures leading up the stairs as it entered the room it had thrown the chair into. A howl resounded from the room and Ron was hit with realization that made him scramble up the hall and into the room the werewolf had entered.

As Ron entered the room he took a quick scan of the place before he found what he was looking for. On the right of the room there was a bookshelf with a few trinkets none of which mattered that his point along with a few old school books. Next to the shelf was a crumbled metal chair that was now no more than a ball of scrap metal. And on the left side of the room near the window was a night stand where a glass of water once was. Now a shattered glass was there and water was dripping off of the night stand along with some blood. Next to the night stand was a bed was Bill sitting bolt up right his face contorted with fear and his hand bleeding horribly. At the end of the bed where the Bill was staring was the werewolf who was grinning evilly drool dripping from its large yellow fangs all of which were showing in the moonlight.


End file.
